Michael Hayward
"Come on men, today we will fight not only for our people, but for our whole planet!" - Michael Hayward Lifestyle He takes pride in his Droid collection, favouring his R2-KT as a droin and Gnarls as a pet. He is also the commander of the Tactical Squadron Target Squadron. He is known to be quite stubborn in battle, not taking no for an answer. He also must complete something once he started it. Pre-Clone War years He joined the Army at 21 years old. Over time, due to the fact that he knew what he was doing and was focused on his job, he quickly passed his tests and joined the Republic Defence force. During his training however, his stamina was poor due to him being really un-fit in childhood. The first time he went to war and had his first taste of action was in fact was Geonosis as before hand, no Sith or any other real opponent showed themselves against the Jedi. Clone Wars In the clone wars Hayward was at his best. Controlling a turret from the side of the LAAT he was on, he could shoot down many Battle Droids. When the battle was over, he headed back to Corucant and lived in a small Dormitry for a while. About a year later, the Jedi witnessed that his skills were falling so to hope boost morale, they gave him access to the Jedi Lounge and other places that Clone Troopers were not normally allowed to go to (Though he was born on Corucant, meaning that he is not a clone.) With his new power, Haywarrd formed up a new Squadron. Target Squadron. From here, he could expance his reach to other people and start to fight wars under his own name. And the first time that the squadron as a whole went to battle together, Felucia. Felucia was a tough battle, though many men were lost, the squad was able to put together a new Armour for themselves. The shadowtech armour. This pretty quickly came favoured by Hayward and even mentioned at one point that whoever has this armour, they had to wear it for battle but die to the fact that not many of him men had it, he lightly put down his new rule. The squad have also tasted The Second Battle of Geonosis, Iceburg One and Ryloth. Order 66 At the time of Order 66, not much is known about Hayward ir what happened to his squad. Sources say that that he turned on that order and followed the Jedi. It was not for another 5 years he was not recognized until an imperial guard checked him for ID. Upon realizing this, Hayward was sent to be court marshalled for betrayal. After a week, he was cleared of all charges as he shown that he was still very active under the imperial name. Rise of the Empire It was known that at the age of 56, Hayward was going to retire soon. And he finally did a year later. Exactly a month before the first Death Star blew up. He right now enjoys retirement with his many droids that he owns. Houses *Attack Cruiser *Felucia Plot *Padawan Dormitry *Jedi Living Quaters Vehicles *AT-RT *Blue Y-Wing (Starfighter) *Jedi Starfighter Set I (Starfighter) *Starhawk Speeder Set (Speederbike Racing) *Zephyr-G Speeder Set (Speederbike Racing) *Green 74-Z Speederbike (Speederbike Racing) Companions *SP-OT *ST-U85 *Aedalus *Amelie *BR-3R *BR-RR *C-3PO *F1-V3L *Gnarls *J-4CK *L1-LR3D *M1-LO *M5-BZ *R2-D2 *R2-KT *RA-7 *TODO * Trivia *He has 56 Trophys in his Trophy Room *The ONLY complete set of Trophys he has is in Force Perception *Favoures the Shadow Tech Armour *He was inspired by Commander Cody to become a Commander of a squad Category:Republic Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Human Characters Category:Clone Troopers Category:Stormtrooper Category:Galactic Republic Category:Clone